SpiderCat
• • • • • • • • • • • }} SpiderCat is the het ship between Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker from the Marvel fandom. Canon The thief and the superhero At one point Felicia became a Spider-Man fan, and when he was wanted by the police, she stayed with him. She also began to keep newspaper clippings on him. To feed Felicia's interest in the spider contributed to the chiaroscuro image of Spidey from the press. Felicia's father, Walter Hardy had been a famous international thief. Years after he retired, however, the man was framed and arrested for a non-committed theft, and asked his wife to tell his daughter that he had died in an air crash. But Felicia discovered the truth, and she also had to bear that her father was terminally ill. Determined to allow him to die in her home with her family, Felicia attempted to release him, but the authorities refused to consider it still dangerous, so she decided to have him released. While procuring the necessary weapons and accomplices, the Black Cat came across Spider-Man. Since their first meeting, the latter has been attracted by the cat, and it is more than a recipient. The two flirt as they fight, and Felicia kisses him to distract him (although it is obvious that she enjoys it), only to run away. Later the spider catches the cat in flagrante while letting her father escape, but she can't stop her, and her arm breaks in the fight. The cat seems to be vaguely sorry, but that does not prevent her from running away again. In his civil identity, Peter has a bad fight with some friends, and in order to let off steam he decides to hunt down the cat. Checking the file of Walter Hardy, and finding out that he has a daughter of the same age as the Black Cat, he goes to his house confirming his suspicions. During their third fight, Peter admits that he doesn't feel like sending her to jail like he does with other enemies, and that she likes something. Felicia feels, and looks pleased with it. Eventually Felicia dives into the water during their third fight, pretending to fall so that the spider thinks she is dead. Although he hardly knew her, and had not done anything but fight, Peter really looks sorry once he believes that the cat is dead. This shows how she captivated him immediately. Some time later the spider finds the cat intent on robbing a museum. The girl does not tell him how he managed to survive and engages in a new fight with him, managing to escape but not keep the stolen goods. The cat later retries the blow finding Spider-Man waiting for her, and this time the theft succeeds. This makes the hero even more determined to stop her ... but he doesn't know what to do with her after stopping her, and gets to complain that she's so attractive. Felicia continues to steal precious objects related to love, and to flirt with the spider during their fights. It must be said that even the cat goes slow with the spider, never seriously injuring it. Eventually Spider-Man manages to find Felicia's lair ... and discovers that he is plastered with his photos, and the girl says that she has stolen all those artifacts related to love for him, as a demonstration of love, and that the fact that he has worked so hard to find her, proves that he loves her as his father loved her. Peter believes that the death of Walter Hardy caused a serious emotional imbalance in his daughter, who now sees him as a replacement for her father, and instead of arresting her takes her to a mental institution. Actually, Felicia had pretended, knowing that it was easier to escape from a hospital than from a prison. In fact, shortly afterwards, Felicia flees the psychiatric hospital and returns to commit theft, but she no longer feels fun and excitement as she considers her crimes too easy, plus she feels lonely and can't stop thinking about Spider-Man. To contact him she arrives to rent a plane because she writes in the sky with the smoke that awaits him in the place of their first appointment. Peter deduces that this is the place where they had their first clash and goes there. The spider is more than ready to face the cat, but she just wants to talk. The thief confides to the superhero that she can't stop thinking about him, and talks about their mutual attraction, and their similarities, then slips away, leaving the spider out of hiding for a masquerade party. At the party, Felicia looks forward to the arrival of the spider, and is very happy when she finds it ... to discover to her great disappointment that he was just a man with his costume. The girl gets depressed thinking that the spider will not come when he appears in front of her and the two begin to dance. Felicia also sent the superhero there due to the presence of a mafioso whom she robbed, giving Spidey the opportunity to arrest him and his gang. Eventually Spider-Man arrives to kiss the cat, yielding to the attraction that has always proved for her. The fact that he reached her at the party already means that he cares a lot about her and doesn't want to disappoint her. The following day Peter discovers that the newspapers only give him the merit of the company, completely ignoring the cat's contribution, and it gets on his nerves, so he asks the police for explanations, trying to convince a captain of his knowledge that Felicia has decided to go straight. This conviction suffers a severe blow when Felicia proposes to the spider to steal a work of art stolen the previous year. Felicia presumably believes that there is nothing wrong with robbing a thief, but Peter gets very angry and is disappointed that she believes she can persuade him to commit a crime. Felicia apologizes immediately and seems interested in the true identity of the spider. The latter, as far as he has doubts about her and their relationship, states that he will later reveal it to her. This stems both from the fact that he still wants to trust the cat, and from the fact that all his previous important relationships have failed because of his double life. Felicia thinks to herself, that she has never felt so good before starting her story with Spidey ... but then she decides to try the theft anyway. The black cat succeeds easily in the enterprise; the spider, however, catches her with her hands in the bag (passing through her house she had not found her, but she had seen the maps of the place where the art work stolen by Felicia was kept). Felicia seems to feel guilty and promises to put the stove back in its place, but insists on doing so by challenging the alarms; in fact it triggers them declaring that so much nobody would believe in his repentance, and that Spider-Man is already considered a criminal. The two are assaulted by the guards of the master of the statue, but they manage to escape. But Spidey this time is well determined to slam the cat behind bars, so she runs away. While she runs away the cat cries, but in the end he manages to trap her with the web. The escape took them to a dock, so to not go to jail Felicia dives into the water, despite the web preventing her from swimming. To prevent her drowning, Spidey throws herself into the water to look for her, but to no avail and is convinced that the thief has drowned. Shortly after, policewoman Jean Dewolf arrives to inform him that she has obtained an amnesty for the Black Cat, and the spider bitterly throws the documents into the water. Peter remains depressed for quite a while after he believes the cat is dead; her friend Glory, when she mentions the topic of girls with him seeing his expression, immediately understands that "some girl must have played a bad trick", and Peter completely ignores a girl who tries to flirt with him as much as she is (actually she only wants to exploit it to make one of his colleagues jealous). Peter admits to himself that he has behaved like this because he is still in mourning for the Black Cat, and he recognizes that he has been attracting him like no other since the days of Mary Jane and Gwen as far as he knew little, and is certain that he would never have given up to his criminal life. However, Felicia's thought continues to haunt him. Love reedeems Some time later, while circling over the city, Spider-Man feels called and finds himself in front of the living and healthy Black Cat. The hero is very happy and runs to hug her and kiss her. Immediately after, however, he expects explanations and Felicia says that the currents carried her to the underwater den of Dr. Octopus. Discovering that the mad scientist had decided to eliminate the entire population of New York, to prove himself to be the most dangerous individual in the world, the cat escaped from the base by stealing the element that Doc Ock needed from Kingpin. Unfortunately another supervillain, the Owl, wants to seize it in order to blackmail the whole city. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Felicia takes the spider to her suite clearly determined to have sex with him. Peter initially notes that it's not the right time, but in the end he can't resist the cat. As he wonders why he cares so much about a criminal, he understands that she is not evil just wild. Unfortunately the moment is ruined by Doc Ock who attacks the cat. Peter roars to Doc Ock to stay away from his lady, and when the scientist attacks the spider Felicia attacks him telling him that he had for the first time something that looks like a declaration of love from the spider and wants to hear more about it. Eventually recovered his gadget Doctor Octopus kidnaps Felicia again. Peter managed to locate his hideout and is caught up in a fight between the Owl's gang and Ock's. Felicia also manages to free herself from participating in the fight, but both she and the spider are trapped in Octopus' arms. Despite the situation, the cat does what it can to protect Spidey. It is precisely this that gives the hero the strength to break free by breaking the metal tentacles. Upon reaching the cat and making sure she is well, he kisses her. Unfortunately the henchmen of the two super-villains (the Owl had fled) were still able to fight and Spidey had to face them. While she thought the spider had really shown to hold her, Felicia saw the metal arms of the Dock Ock crawl toward the neutron bomb component. The cat managed to prevent them from recovering, but was trapped by the tentacles and Ock's men took the opportunity to shoot them. At that sight, Peter unleashed himself like a fury towards Otto's men and took no further interest in him, to take Felicia to the hospital. The girl's condition is critical: she has lost liters of blood, and needs immediate care. A desperate Spider-Man remains in the waiting room, but a nurse after having informed him that the cat has been stabilized convinces him to go away telling him that at the moment he can do nothing for her, and that there is a risk that the albina has suffered brain damage. Spidey can't prove he has any relationship with Felicia so he's forced to leave. How Peter Parker goes to take an exam at the university, but his mind is obviously taken from the thought of the beloved and when the professor tells him to focus more on the final exam, he reacts badly screaming at everyone a thing for nothing from him. After the examination in a hurry (despite dreams of always becoming a scientist and this is fundamental for the doctorate), Peter returns to take on the role of his alter-ego and rushes to Felicia's bedside. Despite being exhausted, the spider remains close to the cat holding her hand until she returns from the realm of the dead. Felicia will never forget it, and years later she will say that it has united them forever, creating a bond that will never be completely broken. Felicia resumes her senses well and after having spoken a few words to her beloved and after having caressed his face she faints again. Despite the police thinking about patrolling the area, Peter camps in Felicia's room... wise decision since Dr. Octopus is very decisive in giving the final blow to the cat. The hero rejects the first assault of the mad scientist, but the latter manages to escape. During her coma, Felicia dreams of her father telling her to stop being a criminal, and feels that the spider is risking her life to protect her. Therefore, on her definitive awakening, the girl decides to stop being a criminal. While giving the news to the spider, her mother arrives, very happy with her daughter's decision. Understanding that the two need to be alone for a while Peter walks away. However, Peter continues to have nightmares about what happened to Felicia. The next day Spidey hunts for Doc Ock but without success, so he comes back to the cat to check his condition, and warn her that the mad scientist is still determined to take revenge on her. Felicia is delighted to see him again and makes another passionate declaration of love to then hug him, but Octopus once again interrupts the beautiful moment by attacking them. While Spidey confronts Ock the doctors take Felicia safely, but despite being weak and injured, his only concern is the spider, and he doesn't want to be taken away but helped. The thought of Felicia forces Spider-Man to defeat his nemesis with a fury that terrifies him. The spider then goes to visit the cat devotedly every day. Certainly Peter feels very guilty about what happened to her, given that when during a fight with the vulture, he fails to prevent him from escaping with a hostage a lieutenant gives him good for nothing for not even being able to protect his girlfriend, the Black Cat we miss him just attack him. Felicia gets bored terribly bedridden and goes out of hiding one night. However, the most she can do is pick up a stray cat, as the doctors said she is far from recovering. When he goes to find her and finds the empty room, Peter is terrified that someone might have kidnapped her ... until the girl comes back. Spidey gets very angry because of the reckless gesture of the cat, and seeing her in costume she fears that she has decided to break her promise. But Felicia points out that he has promised not to commit other crimes, not to stop being the Black Cat, from now on she wants to fight crime as his partner. Peter is not sure that this is a good idea, given that in the fight against Ock and the Owl, Felicia came close to death, but still decides to think about it. Felicia, on the other hand, has no such doubts, and continues to daydream about adventures alongside the spider. However she sincerely cares for him and hates not being able to help him while in danger. Added to this is the concern about the hospital which will be very high, but Peter reassures her by telling her that they will find the money. This is actually a problem for him too, he has just moved on to his second year of doctorate, which means he has to spend much more time in the laboratory. This would lead him to spend much less time on Spider-Man, which would limit both his activity as a photographer (his only source of income) and the time he could spend with Felicia, since the latter loves the Spider-Man and has no idea who Peter Parker is. Spidey is determined not to let Felicia go back to being a thief to pay for treatment, and decides to somehow find the money to pay for her. Eventually Peter decides to leave the university, mainly because he can't give up Felicia and Spider-Man, but he is surprised to see his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane, back in New York after spending a lot of time in Florida. All their mutual friends are always trying to make them meet. The thing for a while on Peter's nerves, but he can't reveal that he's dating Felicia, since the latter doesn't know his secret identity. Nevertheless he does not want to re-establish his relationship with MJ, since he thinks that "Now is the Black Cat that counts". In the end it is the municipality that pays for Felicia's care, but although it is said that if he knew he would not leave the doctorate Peter does not return to his decision. Spidey goes to get the cat when they release her and she takes the opportunity to introduce him to her mother. Felicia seems really happy about the care shown by the spider to her. Spidey continues to visit his beloved, now at her home. Felicia reminds Spidey that he promised to reveal her secret identity, but now the hero appears hesitant. The cat seems to be a little sick, but quickly overcomes the disappointment and after having dined together the two fly around the city. Spider-Man discovered that his partner has no powers, he is determined to prevent her from teaming up with him ... when the couple is attacked by Hobgoblin. The spider is very determined to prevent the cat from participating in the fight (it must be said that her first girlfriend Gwen Stacy was killed by Green Goblin a supervillain to whom Hobgoblin is inspired, so Spidey may have panicked because of bad memories) . The hero's fears are not unfounded: Felicia, driven by anger, manages to strike a good blow when Hobgoblin hits his beloved, but panicked ends up hindering an attempt by the spider to take the enemy of surprise, while trying to protect it. Hobgoblin manages to escape and Felicia blames herself for the incident, fearing that Spidey also blames her. Spider-Man is looking to get away from the Black Cat so that he can reflect on their relationship, but the cat won't let him because he wants to clarify the situation immediately. Eventually Spidey admits he is worried about the safety of the Black Cat explaining that he has his own need for adventure. Spider-Man takes Felicia to the building opposite the Daily Bugle and tells her he works for the newspaper. Felicia is surprised to learn that Spider-Man uses a secret identity and has a day job, and Spidey tries to explain that when he got his powers his old life didn't stop. Before the two can discuss it further, Spider-Man sees the Fly break into the window of J. Jonah Jameson's office. When he tells Felicia to stay behind, she refuses and follows him. It must be said that Spidey does not deny at all that he is dating a former thief from his biggest detractor, a sign that he is not ashamed of Felicia at all. The two heroes eventually manage to get the better of the Fly quite easily. Spider-Man and the Black Cat stop on a roof and the second declares that he found Spider-Man's civil work exciting and asks him if he will show her where he lives. This causes an internal struggle in Spider-Man as he still doubts that Black Cat can love both Spider-Man and Peter Parker, but in the end he decides to take the opportunity and agrees to take her to his home. A difficult acceptance Peter '- ''So now you know cat. I've never revelead my identity to any one before. I'm telling you now beacause I love you and beacause from now on we're gonna share oure lives together. '''Felicia- Sp-spider ... '' '''Peter': Yes, my darling? Felicia: Y-your mask... please... put your mask back on!!! Peter- Cat? What's the matter? What did I say? I-I wanted to share everything with you! I didn't want there to be any secrets between us! I '''love' you!'' Black Cat- And I love you... '''Spider-Man'!'' - Peter reveals his true identity to Felicia, but she doesn't really appreciate the man under the mask. Unfortunately Peter's fears are confirmed: when he takes the Black Cat to his apartment, she is shocked by the fact that it is a modest apartment in the suburbs and not a palace or a secret base. Spidey explains to her that he has become a superhero out of a sense of duty, not for money, fame or the search for the thrill and unmasks himself in front of her revealing her identity as Peter Parker. Seeing the man behind the mask, the Black Cat is horrified and backs up horrified pleading with Peter to put his mask back on. In reality this does not depend on Peter so much, but on the fact that years ago Felicia had been raped by her boyfriend Ryan, in whom she placed total trust; that brought her no longer trusts the men and see that under the mask the spider is any one upset her. Nevertheless years later she will admit that the fact that he trusted her, to the point of telling her who he really was helped her to return to trust. Obviously Peter does not know it even if the passion between the two remains intense and mutual in him will always remain the doubt that Felicia is infatuated only with the Spider-Man mask. Peter is very disappointed with Felicia's reaction (who is the first person to whom he revealed his identity, and the only one ever of his girlfriends to whom he will ever tell it) but still puts his mask back on with the joy of a cat. After hugging him Felicia suggests that they twirl around in the night and jump out of the window instead of from the skylight like Peter does. The latter follows her upset both by his reaction and by the brazen way in which the cat risked revealing his secret. When he finally reaches her, she swears to never reveal his secret identity, but suggests that Peter should embrace his true self: Spider-Man, and the latter finds himself thinking that his girlfriend may be right not only because the Black Cat is the only woman he loved who loved him like Spider-Man, and not like Peter Parker, but because recently he too often preferred to be Spider-Man than to be Peter Parker. Spider-Man's reflections are interrupted when the two hear a shot followed by a scream. Spider-Man goes into action asking the Black Cat not to intervene but she follows him anyway. The two run into a young couple who has just been robbed. The two work together to annihilate the robbers and while they fight they think about how much they love each other and Felicia is told that Spidey is everything she wanted in a man and more. When the battle ends, Felicia staggers, still weak after her release from the hospital, and Spider-Man suggests going to his home. Black Cat refuses and suggests that they go to her, again making it clear to Peter that she prefers Spider-Man to Peter Parker. Not wanting to give up her and the happiness that she brought into his life, Peter decides to ignore the problem and after the two have declared their love they go to Felicia's apartment. Fanon Black Cat x Spider-Man is a very popular ship. It is one of the three most popular ships that involve Spider-Man and the most popular ship involving the Black Cat. Although they both came out with "super" ones, this is the only real relationship they had with another masked adventurer. There are many videos, fanart and fanfiction dedicated to this couple. This ship is mainly rival to Gwen x Peter and Peter x MJ. Fandom FAN FICTION : WIKIS :